Cafetaria
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Cafetaria, di meja yang letaknya terpojok dan tertutup oleh mesin minuman kaleng yang telah rusak, mereka duduk bersama.. menghabiskan makanan dalam kesunyian yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh masing-masing...


Aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku akan sesial ini. Cafetaria penuh, aku mendapatkan makanan sisa dan yang paling sial adalah tidak ada meja kosong untuk ku tempati. Kalau begini, aku akan makan dimana?

Tak lama aku mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan meja yang kosong. Tempatnya agak terpencil karena berada di pojok cafetaria dan tertutupi oleh mesin minuman kaleng otomatis yang rusak.

Walaupun tempat itu terpencil tetapi memiliki pencahayaan yang cukup dan tidak kotor. Tempat yang bagus. Mungkin cocok untukku yang pemalu ini. Kalau di tempat ini tidak ada seorangpun yanng akan memarahiku karena dianggap menguasai meja kantin. Yah... selama ini kan aku, Hyuuga Hinata selau makan sendiri.

Aku menduduki tempat itu dan meletakkan nampan makan siang ku diatas meja. Melirik sekitar lalu mulaih meraih sendok makan. Aku memotong telur dadar dan mencampurkannya dengan saus. Sekarang aku siap menyantapnya.

Aku terkejut saat melihat ada nampan asing mendarat di atas meja, tepat di depan nampanku. Tangan yang pucat itu meletakkan nampan dengan perhalan hingga tidak terdengar suara ketukan. Sangat terkejut sampai tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendokku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Uchiha Sasuke ada di depan mataku.

Sasuke yang menjadi idola teman-temanku. Entah aku harus senang atau tidak, yang aku tau aku tak bisa berkutik di depannya. Berhadapan dengan manusia biasa saja sudah membuatku kaku apalagi di depan manusia seperti dia ini. 'Mungkin aku akan membeku.' Pikirku sinis.

Sasuke duduk tepat berhadapan denganku. Aku merasakan tak nyaman bersamanya. Aku mencoba melirik kearahnya. Dingin. Mengerikan. Menakutkan. Aku takut. Kenapa aku sesial ini?

Aku ingin sekali bangkit, tetapi aku takut. Takut kalau aku akan mengganggu acara makan siangnya yang tenang. Mungkin jika aku bangkit dia akan melihatku dengan mata seramnya.

Apapun asumsiku, aku semakin tak bisa beranjak. Kakiku gemetar. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang aan membuatnya melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya, kau tau, tertunduk diam sambil terus melihat jam ditanganku berharap agar dia cepat selesai. Kalau dia? Em... entahlah, mungkin masih dengan prosesi makan yang khidmat itu.

Tak lama Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat nampannya, lalu pergi. Aku menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya aku bisa makan dengan tenang sekarang.

↗**Anne Garbo↙**

→**Cafetaria**←

**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** segala macam peringatan ada disini..

Lagi-lagi saat sialku terjadi. Cafetaria penuh dan aku tidak mendapatan tempat duduk lagi. Terpaksa aku duduk di tempat kemarin. Aku akan makan cepat sebelum Sasuke datang. Sayangnya, belum sempat aku selesai menyantap makananku, dia datang.

Aku tidak mengerti, seorang Sasuke datang ke tempat ini lagi. Dia adalah seorang yang populer dan pastinya tidak ada (satu orangpun) yang tidak keberatan untuk berbagi meja dengannya. Sekali lagi aku hanya menunduk untuk menunggunya selesai makan. Masih dengan gemetar, dan takut membuat suara.

Saat di kelas, aku mendengar teman selekasku sedang bercerita dengan siswi dari kelas lain. Dia mengatakan bahwa sasuke itu adalah manusia dingin penuh pesona. Sifat dinginnya membuat banyak siswi penasaran. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang mereka katakan "menawan", dan sempurna di bidang akademi maupun olahraga.

Entah kenapa aku agak tidak sependapat. Sasuke bukan hanya dingin, tetapi angkuh. Wajahnya tidak menawan melainkan menyeramkan. Kalau pintar sih,, aku setuju. Dari tiap geraknya, aku bisa merasakan itu.

Lagi-lagi aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat makan siang. Terasa sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Entah kenapa upacara makannya yang khidmat itu berjalan melambat. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untk mengambil sendok tetapi aku tau itu adalah ide coba-coba yang buruk karena Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku segera meletakkan sendok ke tempatnya kembali.

→**Cafetaria**←

Entah kenapa aku melangkagkan kaki yang tanpa pikir panjang menuju tempat itu. Pojokan cafetaria yang tertutupi oleh mesin minuman kaleng otomatis. Mungkin karena lebih dari 2 minggu aku makan disana. Aku jadi terbiasa duduk tanpa mencari tempat lain yang kosong. Mungkin aku mulai menikmati kesunyian yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa.

Kuakui karena kegiatan ini berat badanku turun 1kg karena terlambat makan. Jika bersamanya, makan apapun menjadi terhenti. Bagai diberi sumpalan atau ganjalan agar aku tidak memakannya dahulu. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Memang aneh. Mungkin karena aku tidak suka kebisingan dan jika bersama Sasuke, jangankan berisik, bersuara saja enggan.

Aneh, tak biasanya Sasuke datang terlebih dulu sebelumku. Dia sedang duduk tenang sambil menyantap makanannya. Seperti biasa, dengan khidmat. Tetapi kalau dia sampai lebih dahulu, aku agak sungkan. Tidak mungkin kan aku datang dan duduk seenaknya. Mungkin dia tak hanya akan menatapku dingin, mungkin dia akan berkata jahat? Hari sialku kah ini?

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu?" suara berat menghentikan langkahku yang hendak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah yang bersuara tadi adalah dia?

"Duduk saja..."ucapnya. Dia melihatku sekarang. "Jika kau ingin makan siang."

Baru kali ini aku mendengar sasuke berbicara denganku. Ah tidak, bukan hanya itu. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar suara Sasuke secara langsung. Aku menunduk sopan lalu berjalan perlahan. Setidaknya aku bisa duduk sekarang. Eh? Apa wajahku memerah? Pasti sangat memalukan diriku saat ini.

Hari esoknya pun begitu. Sasuke datang lebih awal. Seharusnya aku tidak terkejut, hanya saja aku melihatnya memakai kacamata minus yang tertempel di depan hidung mancungnya. Baru aku tau Sasuke memakai kacamata. Mungkin hanya untuk membaca saja. Terbukti dengan adanya beberapa buku diatas meja. Dia terlihat.. tampan. Bukan berarti dia yang selama ini tidak tampan. Tetapi kali ini dia lebih... Ah~ apa sih yang aku pikirkan.

Aku duduk di kursi setelah Sasuke mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Aku mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan tatacara makan yang baru. Seperti, aku mengambil sendok saat dia sedang mengambil makanannya, dan aku memotong makananku dan menyantapnya pada saat ia sedang mengunyah. Tentu saja aku melakukan itu agar dia tidak melihatku dengan mata dinginnya.

"Edelweiss" terdengar suara Sasuke mengagetkanku. "Kau tau tentang Edelweiss?" tanyanya.

Aku termenung sesaat. Mencari kata yang tepat. Tetapi bagaimana cara membicarakannya. Walaupun aku tau jawabannya aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Memikirkan itu pipikku langsung merona. "Bu...bunga abadi."

"Hn?" tanyanya yang mungkin tidak mengdengar jawaban dariku.

"Bu..bunga a..abadi."

"Oh."hening sejenak. "Kau, siapa namamu."

"Ee..e Hinata. Hyu..Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn."

Hebat. Pertamakalinya aku berbincang dengannya. Wajahku semakin merona. Mungkin percakapan tadi adalah awal dari pertemanan kami.

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Di hari berikutnya kami melakukan perbincangan lagi. Walaupun hanya dengan perbincarang yang remeh seperti "makanan hari ini pedas" atau "cuaca buruk".

Biasanya aku menjawab seadanya atau sekedar berkata "Be..benar." sisanya aku menjawab dengan rona merah di. wajahku.

Semakin lama aku merasa Sasuke tidak menyeramkan seperti yang aku kira sebelumnya. Kadang dia mengubah nada berbicaranya, yah walaupun tanpa memperbanyak kosakata yang diucapkan. Kadang dia berusaha agar tidak melihatku. Memang sulit dijelaskan, tapi aku makin merasa nyaman saat didekatnya.

Aku mengantri makanan, antrian yang agak panjang. Aku berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku pasti hanya mendapatkan makanan sisa. Semoga saja aku mendapat bagian yang tidak banyak terdapat tomatnya.

Aku tidak suka tomat. Rasanya asam dan aneh di mulutku. Kalau memakan itu, lidahku rasanya kelu dan makanan yang tadinya sudah tercerna oleku naik kembali ke kerongkongan.

Aku terkejut karena tangan pucat muncul tiba-tiba dari samping kananku. Tangan jenjang dan kekar dengan anggun mengambil makanan yang berada agak jauh lalu meletakkan makanan itu ke nampanku. Saat aku mencari pemilik tangan itu, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyunggingkan senyum yang amat tipis dan hanya berjarak 30 cm dari wajahku.

Tubuhku mendadak beku dan entah wajahku sudah semerah apa. Apakah ini fatamorgana di kerumunan cafetaria? Seandainya ini memang nyata, kenapa tidak dari dulu dia sering tersenyum seperti ini? Mungkin dia bisa merubah pendapat orang mengenai sikap dinginnya?

Senyum itu mendadak hilang. Padahal baru saja aku melihatnya, sebentar sekali. Tapi yah,, itulah Sasuke yang aku tau.

Baru pertama kali kami berjalan bersama menuju meja makanan. Aku bisa merasakan banyak orang yang menatap kearahku walaupn dengan kepala tertunduk. Hawanya menjadi tidak enak. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku, semoga.

Entah sejak kapan, aku tida ingat bahwa aku berani memakan makananku disaat Sasuke memakan makanannya. Mungkin karena aku merasa dia tidak se-seram yang aku duga. Aku memakan salad terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja aku memisahkan tomat dari salah dengan cara meletakkannya di pinggir piring.

"Tidak suka tomat?"

"I..iya"

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti mengejek. "Me.. menangnya aneh ya?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

→**Cafetaria**←

Aku melewati lorong kampus dengan lemas. Mata kuliah Pak Guy sangat melelahkan. Terkadang aku bisa menghitung berapa detik dia bisa diam. Ya, itu karena dia tak terhentikan saat berbicara.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju belakang kampus, tidak sengaja aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Agak terkejut memang. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya berbicara selain di Cafetaria. Aku melanjutkan langkahku dan aku melihat Sasuke sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita canrik yang berada di balik tembok. Apakah wanita itu kekasih Sasuke? Hee... kenapa aku merasakan sesak?

Aku menyandar di balik tembok. Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku melangkah kesini?

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" wanita itu berbicara dengan nada meninggi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi pacarmu sehari saja. Aku akan pindah ke luar negeri besok. Aku menyukaimu."

"Maaf saja." Menderngar Sasuke berbicara membuatku mengintip dari balik tempok. Aku tersontak kaget. Sasuke yang disana seperti Sasuke yang lain. Lebih dingin, lebih menakutkan. Bukan seperti Sasuke yanng aku kenal.

"Anu.. kalau begitu.. kalau begitu peluk aku sekali saja! Atau.. atau izinkan aku menggenggam tanganmu sebentar saja!" Wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Tidak bisaa." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan dinginnya.

"Baiklah.." wanita itu menghapus airmatanya. "Maaf, aku sudah bicara hal yang aneh. Terimakasih banyak." Ucapnya lalu berlari sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Aku kembali menyandarkan diri ke tempok. Aku tak bisa mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke bisa sedingin itu? Padahal hari ini dia terakhir disini. Hanya satu pelukan, bahkan sekali genggaman saja tidak bisa? Tak ku duga airmataku menetes.

Tapi rasa apalagi ini? Kenapa aku bisa merasa selega ini? Apakah aku sejahat itu saat merasakan kesedihan orang lain?

"Kau melihatnya?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingku.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya. Sasuke mendekat. Aku semaikn rapat dengan tembok.

"Kenapa.. ke..kenapa ka..kamu jahat? Padahal besok dia sudah pergi."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sasuke menatapku lekat dan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kutebak. Wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"A..apa kamu tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Wajah Sasuke benar-benar dekat.

"Ha..hanya menggenggam saja tidak bisa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak."

"Ke..kenapa? De..dengan semudah itu.."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Hanya berjarak 5cm dariku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara lagi. Tubuhku beku.

Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mendadak mengubah mandangannya menuju arah kananku. Mungkin tepat diatas pundakku. Wajah Sasuke tidak terlihat olehku. Pipinya hampir terasa di pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di tengkuk ku.

"Tidak semudah itu." Jawabnya

Aku menggeser tubuhku ke kiri lalu menengok ke kanan agar aku bisa meihatnya. Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menyandarkan keningnya ke tembok dengan matanya yang melirikku.

"U..Uchiha-san.."

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Ehh?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lalu dia mengubah posisinya menyandar tembok sepertiku. Dia menata lurus ke depan, seakan menerawang jauh.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengabulkan permintaanya?" hening sejenak, lalu Sasuke kembali memandangku. "Walaupun sama saja menyakiti perasaanya?"

"Aa…aku.."

"Walaupun nanti akan menyakitiku?"

"I…itu.. aku.."

"Walaupun nanti akan menyakitimu?"

"Aku… Eh?"

Aku terbelalak. Apa katanya tadi?

Aku memandangnya tak percaya, eerrr atau mungkin memelototi? Tapi yang membuatku tak percaya adalah reaksinya saat melihat reaksiku saat ini. Emm,,, seringaikah itu namanya? Terlihat keren, tapi mengerikan.

Tak lama kurasakan sebuah tangan besar, menepuk puncak kepalaku. Yaa.. dia yang melakukannya. "Jangan menangisi hal yang tidak perlu." Ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong. A…apa dia marah?

Aku malu untuk bertemu dengannya sejak insiden kemarin, maka dari itu hari ini aku tidak duduk di tempat biasanya. Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Kemarin itu, sudah ketahuan menguping, dan berusaha ikut campur pula. Benar-benar sudah tidak punya muka lagi.

Untung saja cafeteria tidak terlalu penuh jadi, dengan mudah aku menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku duduk sendiri. Aku merasakan kekosongan yang entahlah walaupun tempat ini ramai aku merasa sepi. Kalau bersama Sasuke, walaupun hanya berdua, aku meraskan ada seseorag.

Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa aku memikirkan Sasuke? Ada apa denganku? Harusnya aku tau bahwa aku tidak pantas duduk bersamanya. Lihat saja mahasiswi disini. Banyak yang menggilainya. Duduk saja tidak pantas apalagi makan dengannya. Belum lagi kekacauan kemarin. Entah makhluk bodoh apa aku ini.

Aku terkejut melihat tangan pucat mengangkat nampan makan siangku. Seperti yang ku lihat, tangan itu milik Sasuke.

"U..Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Tiba-tiba tangan satunya menarik tanganku dan mernyeretku diantara manusia-manusia yang melihatku dengan tatapan horror. Wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdebar cepat.

Sasuke membawaku ke tempat dimana kami biasa makan siang bersama. Di meja terpencil, di belakang mesin minuman kaleng otomatis. Sasuke meletakkan nampanku diatas meja dan melepaskan tanganku yang terasa sakit akibat genggamannya yang kuat.

Sasuke duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Dengan angkuh, dia menyuruhku duduk. Aku menurutinya sambil ketakutan. Apa dia marah padaku?

"Kenapa kau tidak makan siang disini tadi?"

Aku aku tak sanggup menjawab.

"Kau masih memikirkan masalah kemarin?"

Ucapannya tepat sekali.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Itu bukan masalahmu."

"Ta..tapi kan kemarin.. U..Uchiha-san.. ma..marah.." akhirnya aku angkat suara.

"Aku tidak marah!" potongnya. Nadanya terdengar sedikit membentak. Kalau bukan marah, apa namanya coba? "dan panggil aku Sasuke!"

"Uchi..em, Sa..Sasuke-san, tapi, ke..kenapa menggenggam tangan saja tidak bisa. Bu..bukankah itu hal biasa yang tan..pa perasaan pun bisa. Seper..ti sedang menyeberangkan seorang nenek, ka..kamu harus me..memegang tanganya kan?"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pernyataanku barusan. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menahan tawa seperti ini.

"Kau masih membahas ini?" tanya Sasuke di sela tawanya. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

"Me..memangnya ada yang salah?"

Sasuke berdehem untuk menahan tawanya. Tatapannya mulai serius kembali. "Menurutmu pegangan tangan yang dia maksud dengan pegangan tangan yang kau maksud itu sama? Menurutmu, dia akan berhenti hanya dengan pegangan tangan saja hah?"

Nyaliku mulai ciut, tapi mulut ini rasanya tidak mau berhenti. "Ta..tapi hari ini dia ke.. ke luar negeri."

"Dan kau percaya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu trik lama Hyuuga Hinata. Dan aku tak mau menjadi bahan lelucon."

"A.. aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Sekarang.. MA-KAN-LAH!"

Mau tak mau aku mengikuti perintahnya, walaupun masih banyak tanda tanya berkeliaran dikepalaku.

→**Cafetaria**←

Saat aku berjalan di cafeteria, aku melihat wanita yang sama dengan yang bersama Sasuke pada tempo hari yang lalu. Wanita itu sedang bersedagurau bersama dengan temannya. Aku heran, bukankah dia berada di luar negeri sekarang?

Saat aku melintas, tidak sengaja wanita itu menabrakku.

"Maaf" ucapnya.

Aku menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Entah sadar atau tidak, aku bertanya padanya pertanyaan yang membuatnya menatapku bingung. "A..anu, bu..bukanya kamu berada di luar negeri sekarang?"

"Apa? Tidak! Darimana kau tau?"

"Ah, ti..tidak." aku berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Oh, aku ingat kau. Kau itu yang kemarin bersama Sasuke kan?" tanya temanya kepadaku.

"Sasuke? Benarkah?" sekarang wanita itu bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Hey Sakura, mungkin saja dia tau dari Sasuke."

"Oh." Sakura menatapku sinis.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga melihat dia dan Sasuke jalan bersama."

"Jadi kau yang memonopoli Sasuke?"

"Ti..tidak." Aku takut. Tubuhku gemetar.

"Pantas saja Sasuke menolakku. Walaupun aku sudah berbohong untuk pindah ke luar negeri saja dia tetap tidak mau. Padahal trik itu selalu berhasil kepada orang lain."

"Ka..kamu berbohong?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tantang Sakura. "Kau tau Sasuke seperti apa. Dia susah di dekati, bisa bicara saja sudah untung."

Aku teringat ucapan Sasuke kemarin. '_Dan aku tak mau menjadi bahan lelucon.__'_

"Kau.. membuat Sasuke menjadi bahan lelucon?"

"Lelucon? Apa maksudmu?"

"I..itu.."

"Katakan!" bentak Sakura sambil mendorong tubuhku.

"Sa..Sasuke tak ingin dijadikan bahan lelucon."

"Lelucon apa?" ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau itu sok tau sekali. Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Awalnya aku takut bicara, tetapi temannya ikut membentakku. "Kami.. hanya makan bersama di cafeteria."

"Hanya?" Sakura semakin marah. "Kau pikir makan bersama dengan Sasuke dikatakan mudah? Bicara saja sulit, apalagi makan bersama. Aku curiga. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

"Tidak ada…"

"Bohong!" seru Sakura. Sakura dan temanya berusaha menjambak rambutku. Sakit.

Wajahku sudah penuh dengan airmata. Kau benar-benar gadis sial Hinata. Ini resiko kamu karena telah berusaha untuk ikut campur. Harusnya, dengarkan saja apa kata Sasuke.

"Hey kalian!" sebuah suara berat berhasil menghentikan jambakan Sakura.

Seketika hening. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan pemilik suara tadi. Aku melihat Sasuke datang. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak tak suka.

Sakura cukup terkejut hingga melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Sa..Sasuke."

"Tidak aku biarkan kau bertindak lebih jauh."

"Sasuke~"rengek Sakura.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kebohonganmu mengenai kepindahanmu ke luar negeri. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau kau menyakitinya, kau takkan aku ampuni." Ucapnya lalu mendekap tubuhku. "Kau tak patut menyiksan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri."

Sakura memanas. "Kenapa kau membelanya? Ini bukan Sasuke yang aku tau!"

"Mengetahui siapa aku? Cih! Memangnya kau siapa!"

Sakura kesal tetapi dia berusaha menahannya, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, dia kembali tenang. "Maaf.. karena aku telah berbohong dan menyakitinya."

"Hn. Aku maafkan. Pergilah!"

Sakura pun pergi tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang. Aku bisa mengerti hati yang sakit itu. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa suka kadang bisa mengalahkan logika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sasuke membangunkan lamunanku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa daritadi aku masih berada dalam dekapannya. Aku melepaskan diri dengan wajah yang memerah. "Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak ikut campur. Sekarang kau lihat sendiri akibatnya."

"I..iya.. Maaf."

Aku teringat ucapan Sakura. Dia salah paham akibat kebiasaanku makan bersama dengan Sasuke. Aku tak mau ada kesalahpahaman lain. Lebih baik aku selesaikan sekarang juga.

"Sasuke-san.." sapaku pelan.

"Hn?"

"A..aku ingin, agar kita tidak makan bersama di cafeteria lagi."

"Apa?"

"A..aku tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman yang mengatakan kalau kita punya hu..hu..hu.."mulutku jadi kaku. "..hubungan"

Sasuke diam menatapku tanpa bisa di tebak.

"Ja..jadi.. aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu lagi."

Sasuke bergerak maju. Melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti tempo hari saat aku melihatnya bersama Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kau tidak dengar ucapan wanita tadi? Atau otakmu memang bergerak terlalu lambat untuk menyadari itu?"

"Ya..yang mana?"

"Tidak mungkin aku makan dengan sembarang orang. Memangnya kau berpikir itu tak berarti sesuatu?"

"E…ee…"

"Itu semua gara-gara kamu, tomat! Kalau bukan kamu tak mungkin aku makan bersama dengan orang lain."

"Hee? aa..apa?" aku sungguh tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Itu semua karena aku suka tomat."

Wajahku memerah bukan main saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku pelan.

→**Cafetaria**←

Aku mengantri makanan di cafeteria. Aku terkejut melihat tangan yang tak asing muncul tiba-tiba mengambil makanan dan meletakkannya di nampanku. Lalu tangan itu dengan lembut menarikku menuju ke tempat biasa untukku makan siang.

Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas ini selama 2 bulan. Yah, walaupun wajah ini masih belum terbiasa.

Aku jelas mengetahui pemilik tangan ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang yang dianggap dingin dan jarang bersosialisasi. Yah, aku setuju dengan julukan itu. Tapi, bisa dibilang aku termasuk orang yang beruntung. Karena orang yang sedang menggenggam tanganku ini sudah menjadi kekasih. Walaupun aku tak ingat kapan betul kami jadian, pokoknya dia tiba-tiba berkata kalau kami sudah berpacaran dan bersikeras meyakiniku.

**FIN**

**Anne minta maaf semuanya,, kalau fic ini kurang dapet plot dan geregetannya..  
**

**Anne publish cerita ini, karena saat Anne membongkar lemari, Anne menemukan buku yang ada cerita ini.. cerita yang Anne tulis 2 tahun yang lalu. karena takut Mubazir, Anne publish disini deh.. tak apa kan?  
**

**jadi, apakah reader sekalian mau me-review? Kritik atau saran apapun, akan senang sekali Anne membacanya..  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Best Regards,  
**

**Anne Garbo  
**


End file.
